Yes Master
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: You were taught to do as you were told, learned never to be late, and you knew your manners. No matter the job, you were there to serve, to do it well, and to never complain or question. "Do this." "Yes Master." "Do that." "Yes Master." "(Y/N)..." "Yes Master?" "Kiss me." (KILLUAXREADER)


You were a mistake, a child who shouldn't have ever been born. Your parents were very young when they had fallen in love, and they were both servants to the Zoldyick family. Your father had been working there much longer until your mother was employed. She was hired just for the housework. Your father was also a house-butler, among many others, so but of them all it was he who was tasked with showing your mother around until she learned her way around the endless labyrinth of the Zoldyick mansion. It wasn't long until they'd fallen in love. They had to keep their love secret. It would be dangerous if anyone, especially the Zoldyicks, had found out about their relationship. Some of the other Zoldyick butlers knew about them, however, but they understood and helped them keep their secret.

And then, you were born.

Your mother had struggled for the almost nine months to make sure no one knew about you while you were still in her womb. You were born premature, which was a relief to her as you caused her much stress, however once you were born that was a whole other story. The Zoldyicks soon found out, and your mother and father were put to death for their forbidden love. Thankfully they let you live, in their place, the other butlers being tasked to raising you and teaching you to be proper. You knew about your parents mistakes, and you felt like your existence was a mistake. If you hadn't been born they wouldn't have died.

When you were one, another Zoldyick child was born. The Zoldyicks decided that you, being of close age, could grow up with their new son for a bit and eventually become his personal butler once you got old enough. You took care of the new master like a younger brother, and you helped teach him as the two of you grew, him following in your footsteps. But as the two of you aged, the boy you once knew as Killua had become Killua-sama, and the fun nature soon disappeared and he became like the other Zoldyicks, serious and dangerous.

Soon after you were 6 and he was 5, the two of you were separated. You didn't see Killua Zoldyick at all for many months. At first you were sad, but then the drilling started. They taught you more. They reminded you, day after day, you were just a servant. You were taught to do as you were told, learned never to be late, and you knew your manners. No matter the job, you were there to serve, to do it well, and to never complain or question. You were not Killua's friend, just his servant. As the years went by however, taking care of Killua was no longer your job. While you were away, a new butler came and took your place. You'd seen her a few times around, her name was Canary. She was nice, but as you had, she toughened up with training. She and you became slight friends and occationally when you two could talk she'd tell you a bit about how Killua was doing, but it was only a few things here and there.

With Canary having replaced your job of caring for Killua, you were tasked with a new job, a job you hated, a job that was the reason you were here. Now... You cleaned the Zoldyick mansion, like your mother. And as you traveled the halls, scrubbing and dusting, you couldn't help but grimace. You blew your (H/C) hair out of your face for the umteenth time as you worked your hands across the floor, soapy suds everywhere.

"Hello, (Y/N)." You almost jumped at the senior Zoldyick's voice. They were so quiet, his footsteps. Almost non-existent. You hadn't heard him there. You stood immediately, turning, careful not to slip on the suds. You bowed.

"Good afternoon, Master," you replied. The older man nodded his head, then continued on. You watched him out of the corner of your eye until he disappeared, then straightened back up and turned back, bending down to continue cleaning the floor. You sighed, then hummed a little as you worked. It was a while until you had finished with the hallway. You looked around before sighing again and cracking some bones, then knocked on the door to the next room nearest you.

Work, work, work, it seemed to never stop. The mansion place was huge, and you almost never got any rest. Sure, there were the other maids and butlers around, but definitely not enough to keep this place clean all the time. Actually, though, this wasn't the first time you'd been in this part of the house.

"Excuse me, housekeeping!" No answer, not that you figured. There were not even ten Zoldyick, and most of them were almost always out busy or hidden away. "I'm coming in!" Still no answer. You opened the door and peeked in. A bedroom. It was fairly empty, and quite clean already, minus the toys and chocolate boxes, clearly empty, strung around the room. You quietly closed the door behind you and, looking around with your bright, (E/C) eyes, started in.

Your heart skipped a beat as you looked around Killua's room. You always enjoyed cleaning his room. It smelled of him, and, even though you rarely saw him, you never minded taking time to clean his messes. No, you weren't in love. How could you be? It was dangerous, unheard of. Anyways, Killua probably didn't remember you anyways.

Killua's bedroom was most likely one of the cleanest rooms in the house. You made sure it was always completely clean before you left. You swept, dusted, washed, scrubbed, tossed trash, put things away... You sighed happily as you started to hum, tossing out the empty chocolate boxes and putting toys away. You only noticed another presence in the room a while later when they cleared their throat. You flung around to see non other than Killua, sitting on a stool, watching you. You bowed.

"I'm so sorry, Master Killua, I'll get headed off." You started to pick up your stuff when Killua shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. You looked happy." You blinked at him, then smiled.

"Yes, I enjoy cleaning." Killua scoffed.

"I don't believe you," he replied. "You hate cleaning." You couldn't say no. It was true. With no response Killua continued. "I just turned 12." You smiled again.

"Yes, I know. Happy 12th birthday, Master Killua." Killua nodded, then stood and walked over to you. He broke a piece of chocolate in his hands in half, then handed you some. "Oh, no. That's your chocolate. I can't."

"Just take it." You nodded, unable to deny a request from a Zoldyick, taking it from him.

"Yes Master." Killua watched you. After a second you realized he wanted you to eat it right then and there. You only hoped it wasn't poisoned as you placed it in your mouth. It was delicious as it melted in your mouth, a soft, smooth, silky sensation that made your senses disintegrate. Killua smiled as you swallowed it.

"You like it?" He asked. You nodded.

"It was absolutely delicious!"

"Good, 'cause if you want more you'll have to beg!" You turned away immediately, your (S/C) cheeks beginning to pinken from embarrassment.

"I'll see you later, Master Killua," you said quickly as you started of.

"Hm? Hey, wait a second." You paused, momentarily looking back at the young Zoldyick.

"Yes Master?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked. You paused, staring at his electric blue eyes that stared right back at your (E/C) ones.

"That depends," you replied. Killua continued to stare at you, until he finally spoke.

"I'm leaving soon," he said. "I don't like it here." Your heart jumped at that. You knew exactly what he meant. He was running away. "I'm going to go take the Hunter Exams. They sound like fun." You nodded.

"Good luck," you replied. You started away again.

"(Y/N)..." You paused again, but when you turned around Killua was right behind you.

"Yes Master?"

"Can you keep another secret?" You blinked, but didn't answer for a moment. Another secret? The two of you stared at each other in silence until finally you nodded and Killua spoke instantly.

"Kiss me." You dropped your duster in shock at his request. You stood there, unable to make a sound, lips moving slightly. Your heartbeat had increased tenfold. Killua took a step forward and placed his hand on your chin, tracing his thumb across your lips, staring at them. Shivers went down your spine as you stared into his blue eyes.

You were taught to do as you were told, learned never to be late, and you knew your manners. No matter the job, you were there to serve, to do it well, and to never complain or question. You were only a servant, no longer Killua's friend, and yet now... You smiled.

"Yes Master."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! This was a one-shot KilluaXReader I made a long time ago, sorry it's so short... ^^ Finally typed it up and submitted it. :P Edited it a bit, but... Yeah. ^^**


End file.
